


Not What We Planned

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, Cody had the cure, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rebels Rex, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt, young cody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt that I decided to also post here heh.Rebels Rex is very tried, he just wanted his cyare back. He knew Cody had the cure, he was still young, still beautiful and Rex just wanted him back. But thoughts about Cody not loving him the way he is now is there, but what he doesn't realize is Cody is terrified that Rex won't love him since he is young.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Not What We Planned

**Author's Note:**

> This posted on Tumblr which you can find [ here ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/post/644477676440141824/rebels-rex-and-cody-reunion-cody-had-the-cute-for)
> 
> Decided to also post it here because why not heh. Hope you like

Rex frowned as he walked around the home that he shared with Wolffe and Gregor. He couldn’t find them and the panic was starting to grow, they have been running from the empire for years and the idea that they were caught, or even worse killed then he didn’t know what he was going to do. 

But he knew that if Wolffe was here he would be screaming at him for getting himself worked up. Rex just sighed as he moved slowly through the house, opening his room to collapse in his office chair. On the wall, there were hastily written notes and photos all pinned up and Rex just stared at the information, his mind quiet. 

Ever since the fall of the Republic and the Jedi, ever since Rex found out that Cody was actually alive he had been determined to get him back. It had been years and he felt something in his chest ache as he stared at the recent photo of Cody. His cyare, his entire world was still being brainwashed even after they found the cure of the clones rapid deaging and refused to share it with anyone else. 

Rex knew that they were using him to bring General Kenobi out in the open but the man was dead so he wasn’t sure why they were wasting their time. It was maddening, they had gotten so close to him a few times only for Cody to slip out of their fingertips and they had to restart their process all over again. 

He wasn’t even sure if he could take it anymore. The constant mouse and cat game was making his body ache, his mind grew dark. At first it would bring the bad thoughts during the hours of darkness but now it was constant, the feeling of hopelessness was slowly killing him on the inside. He tried his best to hide it from the others but he wasn’t even sure he was successful on that part. 

He was growing tired of being okay all the time. 

He did have his constant fears of what would happen if they did save Cody and got the chip out of him. Would Cody even look at him the same way? He was, well he would call himself old, his back hurt all the time and he sometimes had a hard time getting up. Would Cody even still love him? He couldn’t even say for sure if he would. 

He sighed again as he leaned back against his chair, a yawn escaping from him as he let his eyes fall closed. He never expected this to happen when he was younger, he always had the foolish fantasy of starting a life together after the war was over, that they would be recognized as actual people. A foolish dream was all it was. 

“Rex, wake up.” 

Rex groaned as he lifted his neck, his muscles burning and his body aching. He was going to regret falling asleep in the damn chair, his body made sure of that. 

“Rex, you good?” 

Rex groaned again as he looked up at Wolffe, “Wolffe?” He grunted and the man only smiled at him, a quick glance behind told him that Gregor was standing in the doorway. 

“We got something for you,” Wolffe said softly and Rex was immediately suspicious. Wolffe wasn’t known for speaking softly as if he was an infant, he only did so when he did something he wasn’t sure Rex would like. 

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing bad, just mostly depends on how you react Rex,” Gregor piped up and Rex turned his glare onto him. 

Now that made him even more suspicious but after a minute of glaring at the both of them he had decided to accept his fate with a huff. He saw the way Wolffe and Gregor lit up as Rex stood from the chair, his back aching and his knees, he knew he was going to regret sleeping in that chair and now he had to pay for it. 

What was interesting was where both men led Rex, his curiosity growing as they left the house and they entered a cave. 

“What the hell have you two done?”

“Shh, we are almost there, come on,” Gregor hushed him and Rex just glared. At least these two were having fun Rex supposed. 

He stopped when he saw other people of the resistance standing around, the cave had been structured in a way for them to stay down here and he was more than impressed. 

“Alright, you ready?” Wolffe asked him and Rex nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure what to expect at this point and he could see that his men knew it as they faltered lightly before they smiled. 

“Come on, in this room.” 

Rex followed slowly and he froze when he entered the room, his eyes landed on a figure that was sitting on a bed and he felt his heart stop as he lost his breath. 

Cody. His beautiful Cody was there, alive, breathing and he could tell it was actually him when his eyes met his and they way they lit up with confusion and a bit of recognition. 

“Rex?” 

Some form of noise escaped him as he took a step forward before he stopped. The sound of his cyare’s voice was like music to his ears and he could feel tears well up in his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something, anything but another whine escaped him instead. Was this actually real? Was he dreaming all of this and he was about to wake up from this cruel bittersweet dream? 

He suddenly fell to his knees, his legs giving out from beneath him and suddenly Cody was there, holding him as he stared at him with his amber eyes and Rex only sobbed as he held Cody close. He was terrified to let go, scared to wake up from this nightmare but after feeling Cody’s tears on his shoulder he knew this was real. 

“Cody,” Rex finally whined out and Cody pulled back to take his face in his hands, smiling at him as he cried. 

“Rex, kark Rex you’re here. I don’t really remember what happened but Wolffe told me a bit when I woke up.” 

They had so much to talk about but Rex couldn’t do that now, he needed to know if Cody could even love him the way he is now. The Rex Cody knew was gone and he wasn’t going to get him back, he had gone through too much to try and bring his old self back. 

“Yeah,” Rex hiccupped, “A lot happened Kote.” 

Cody only smiled as he nodded and Rex took a deep breath, his body calming down the way it always had with Cody around. 

“I changed a lot too Cody.” 

“I can see that,” Cody chuckled wetly and Rex only shrugged. 

“I’m now as young as I used to be,” He breathed and Cody only held him tighter. 

“Rex, do you still love me even if I am… this?” Cody asked, his voice breaking near the end and Rex only stared. Cody was terrified he wouldn’t love him even if he was still young, that he had a cure and Rex didn’t? 

“Oh Kote, of course I do,” Rex blurted out as he watched his cyare’s face closely, “I don’t care if you are younger than me. I love you Cody no matter what.” 

“And I love you no matter what Rex,” Cody retorted and Rex couldn't help but to smile. 

They had a lot to work through, so much to deal with but Rex knew that Cody was here for him, that he still loved him and for now, that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also come join the Clone Haven [ Discord! ](https://discord.gg/BRzVuxC4)


End file.
